The Guardians
by Isabella Demonicus
Summary: This is my first fic. More will be coming soon. HP will factor in in the first chapter. Please read and review. BETA READER NEEDED! Updated prologue, hope it is a bit better.


**--Prologue--**

It all began before time itself came into existence. The universe was a void, dark and impenetrable. Eight entities came into existence, each entity had a different aura, moreover the auras told of their future. Each entity held Guardianship over their respective powers. The Demoness of Death and Destruction had a blood red aura; the Demoness of Earth and Flora had a forest green aura; the Demoness of Fire and Fauna had a yellowy-orange aura; the Demoness of Wind and Water had an aqua marine aura; the Demoness of Rebirth and Healing had a pink aura the Demoness of Darkness had pure black aura, just as the Demoness of Light had a pure white aura; the final Demoness of Time and Space had a deep purple aura. These eight entities were special, they were the balance of the Cosmos. They are needed to keep everything in order and balance. Their birth was unknown to all but three, however, soon that shall change dramatically.

The Moirai, though pleased with the birth of the entities kept them a secret and named them the Guardians of the Cosmos. The Moirai were overjoyed with the powerful nature of the entities; however, there was one little thing that the Moirai would not allow the Guardians to experience, love. The Moirai believed that if the Guardians learned about love, loving someone and being loved in return, the Guardians would know that their existence is not their own, and want to take charge. Therefore, the Moirai taught the Guardians about all emotions, all except love. They believed that if the entities never learned of love, then the Guardians will forever be that, guardians. The entities were immortal, but not alive, and lived with the Moirai. They had no contact with the outer, unknown world unless the Moirai allowed them to, which to the Moirai was never. They believed that if the Guardians never learned of an outside world, they would never think to leave, and, therefore, forever protect all else. The Gods and Moirai were in agreement that the Guardians were 'safest' while in the domain of the Moirai, never to see the outside world, never to leave, never to know. The day of the Guardians birth is significant throughout the universe. It is the day the Moirai then knew that the Cosmos would not fall into peril. It was the day that time started, the day that worlds grew, and mortals appeared.

With the righteous always comes the corrupt. Quite a while after the dawn of the Guardians, the shockwave of their powerful coming hit a dark, nameless planet. On the planet a fallen, power hungry, once angelic figure sits in wait for the day where the tables will turn, and he will be in power. The fallen seraph can feel the Guardians power growing. He now knows one day he will get off this dark and decrepit planet and get his revenge on the Cosmos, something he has wanted since he was sentenced to eternity in solitary confinement. The seraph knew that with the dawning of a new era, an era with corruptible mortals that he would once again come into power. The Fallen Seraph knew that once he corrupted mortals, and wreaked enough havoc on the Cosmos, then the Guardians will have to leave the sanctum that is the Moirai's realm, solely for the good of the Cosmos. He planned that once the Guardians were free of the influence of the Moirai, then his corrupted mortals would in turn corrupt the Guardians where he could then take the entities under his wing.

The seraph knew that the only way that he could infiltrate the minds and bodies of the weak mortals was to give up being corporeal. He knew that it could take billions of years before he would be at that stage, but knew that it would be worth it. Until then, he knew that he would have to start the corruption of an innocent race, the humans. He could do this from afar, but it would not be effective. Therefore, he decided that before he became a non-corporeal being he would have to break through the wards on the planet that held him to it.

The fallen seraph was not the only one who knows of the great birth. A great deal of time later, an old seeress on the planet Earth had a vision of the Guardians. The old woman got a vision of the Guardians while on her deathbed.

"The Guardians shall save the Earth from eternal damnation. Though their bodies and minds hold great power beyond a mortal's wildest dreams, their hearts are as delicate as a rose. They have not learned of the chaos that is love, and will not for a long time. The fallen seraph wants them for himself, he will try to force them into being with him. This must never come about, they are pure and righteous where he is not. Even if they be Demoness' their power rivals all of the gods together. They must be kept safe from the Moirai as well, for if the Moirai wish even one of them back, all in doomed. The time of man and demon to join as one has now begun, together we must fight the evil forces. My time has now ended, my destiny has been complete. It is now up to you to pass on this knowledge to all of your young, or my death will be in vain."

Upon that final word the old seeress breathed her last breath. Leaving her daughter and son-in-law in charge of the future. If this message is not passed up through the generations, all hope shall be lost and the Earth be damned to Hell.


End file.
